


Наш самый веселый на этой планете ансамбль

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Ri_Na



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, the Hatters RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: У Паулины были диплом, верный аккордеон и сумка с вещами, на этом, собственно, ее материальные блага заканчивались. Работы и твердой уверенности в завтрашнем дне у Паулины не было.
Relationships: fem!Паша Личадеев/Юра Музыченко
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Наш самый веселый на этой планете ансамбль

Все началось тем летом, когда Паулина закончила театральное. У нее был диплом, верный аккордеон и сумка с вещами. На этом, собственно, ее материальные блага заканчивались. Работы и твердой уверенности в завтрашнем дне у Паулины не было. Ситуация выходила так себе: с общаги ее попросили, кое-как удалось снять комнатку в квартире, но на следующий месяц заплатить аренду денег нет. С работой не складывалось: в театрах летом были каникулы, везде один ответ «приходите ближе к осени». Можно было попробовать пойти на «цивильную» работу, но опять же, кто ее возьмет со специальностью «эстрадное искусство» и с почти нулевым опытом? В годы учебы Паулина неофициально подрабатывала, играла на аккордеоне то в кафе, то в ресторанах, иногда на частных праздниках. Но аккордеон как инструмент не пользовался бешеной популярностью, одной игрой не проживешь. Возвращаться обратно в Алма-Ату Паулина категорически не хотела, да и там не сказать, что вариантов с работой было больше.  
Просмотрев сайты вакансий вдоль и поперек, Паулина разослала свое резюме на все более-менее подходящие вакансии. Глядишь, может получиться устроится, ей бы лето продержаться, а там, в театр, может быть, возьмут.  
Сидеть дома день за днем и ждать «позвонят-не-позвонят» было невыносимо, поэтому после обеда Паулина отправлялась гулять по городу, возвращаясь домой ближе к вечеру. Но именно в тот вечер домой ей идти совсем не хотелось, и она завернула в какой-то неизвестный ей бар недалеко от центра.  
Деньги, конечно, стоило бы экономить, но, подумав, Паулина рассудила, что вряд ли пятьсот-семьсот рублей, потраченные на алкоголь сильно ее спасут. Народу в баре было мало. Паулина сидела за стойкой со своим пивом и бездумно листала ленту в Инстаграме, даже здесь не получалось отвлечься от тревожных мыслей  
— Привет, одна здесь?  
Паулина настороженно повернулась: к ней редко подкатывали в барах. Иллюзий по поводу своей внешности у нее не было: долговязая, тощая («худорба» как называла ее бабушка), без особых форм, стриглась она всегда коротко, сейчас еще и волосы отросли и торчали во все стороны — одним словом, красавица на любителя.  
— Одна, — парень был симпатичный, да и хотелось хоть с кем-нибудь поболтать.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я — Юра. Выпьем за знакомство? — Он приподнял свой бокал с пивом.  
— Паулина. За знакомство.  
— Красивое имя. Необычное.  
Юра вел себя непринужденно, много болтал, бурно жестикулировал и заразительно смеялся. Паулине впервые за долгое время было так весело, тревожные мысли ушли, настроение резко улучшилось, даже появилась надежда на завтрашний день. Юра взял им еще по паре пива, потом еще по одному, а потом предложил выйти покурить.  
— Ты иди, я сейчас расплачусь и приду.  
На улице было прохладно, Паулина закурила, привалилась плечом к стене. Вышел Юра, встал напротив нее, зеркально отразив позу. Тоже закурил. Удивительно, но рядом с Юрой Паулина не чувствовала себя чересчур высокой, скорее, наоборот, словноо она была на голову ниже.  
— Ты говорила, что училась в театральном?  
— Да, в этом году закончила.  
— Слушай, тут такое дело, короче, мы с друзьями ролики снимаем. Планировали съемки в эти выходные, а один человек сниматься отказался, — Юра замялся, затянулся сигаретой и спросил — Может хочешь поучаствовать?  
— Можно, — неуверенно сказала Паулина. — А что за видео? Что снимаете?  
— Развлекательный контент, по-разному людей разыгрываем и снимаем их реакцию. Монтируем, потом на ютуб выкладываем. Ты не думай, у нас все серьезно, сценарий, роли распределяем, реквизит задействуем, у нас офис под это дело есть. За работу заплатим.  
— Сколько?  
— Десятка. А, сниматься в Гатчине будем, но туда и обратно все вместе поедем.  
— Я в деле! Надеюсь, только, что ты меня сейчас не разыгрываешь.  
— Как можно такую девушку разыгрывать. Я бы не смог, — улыбнулась Юра. — Завтра приезжай часам к одиннадцати на базу, все детально обсудим. Записывай адрес: Арсенальная, 7, с торца здания белая дверь, написано «Бэкстейдж». Заходи туда, на второй этаж. И номер мой запиши еще, ребята иногда дверь запирают, звони, я спущусь, открою.  
— Записала.  
— Отлично. Тогда до завтра, — Юра затушил окурок, совсем по-мальчишески ей подмигнул и неторопливо двинулся вниз по улице.  
Паулина машинально убрала телефон в карман, механически выкинула окурок в урну. Съемки, работа, да и еще десятку заплатят! Обратно возвращаться в бар ей не хотелось, и Паулина направилась в сторону метро. 

***

На Арсенальную Паулина приехала ровно к одиннадцати. Белая дверь была не заперта, она быстро поднялась на второй этаж и оказалась в большом просторном помещении — офис занимал весь второй этаж здания. Она не успела толком осмотреться, как к ней уже подошел улыбающийся Юра:  
— Привет, мы почти все в сборе, пойдём, со всеми тебя познакомлю, — взял за руку и повел за собой.  
— Ребзя, знакомьтесь, это Паулина. Она с нами завтра поедет на съемки. Паулина, знакомься — ребята. Это Саша, он занимается технической подготовкой, рядом с ними Даня, он у нас отвечает за организацию. Тут сидит Дима, он завтра тоже будет сниматься, а здесь Анечки: темноволосая — это Анна Серговна, рядом, рыжая — Аня Смирнова. Они снимаются, и отвечают за костюмы и реквизит. Садись, — Юра придвинул еще один стул.  
— Привет, — сказала Паулина, усаживаясь. — Рада знакомству.  
— Юра скромно умолчал, что он обычно выступает режиссером наших роликов, — сказала Анна Серговна. — И снимается тоже. Твоя роль заключается в следующем: нужно будет зайти в ювелирный салон, как бы случайно столкнуться с охранником и уронить на ногу тяжелую сумку.  
— Потом само собой извиниться, украшения посмотреть, колечки-сережки по-выбирать, а потом минут через десять уйти, — дополнил Юра.  
— А где камера будет? — спросила Паулина.  
— Камера будет у другого участника, мы ее спрячем, и еще одну в сумку установим, — ответил Саша.  
— Мы сейчас отрепетируем, прогоним, а завтра где-то в это же время поедем в Гатчину, — продолжил Юра. — Анечки тебе одежду подберут, а мы тут кое-что пока обсудим по сценарию.  
Паулина не успела глазом моргнуть, как уже стояла возле больше шкафа-купе, тянущегося вдоль стены, а Ани вытаскивали то одну, то другую вещь и прикладывали к ней. Паулина не сопротивлялась, решив, что лучше стоять смирно и не дергаться, заодно представилась возможность рассмотреть «Бэкстейдж». Он мало походил на типичный офис: в торцевой части была оборудована маленькая кухонька — шкафчик с посудой, плита на две конфорки, кофемашина, даже раковина была. Здесь же стоял тяжелый кожаный диван и низкий кофейный столик рядом. Слева от кухни в ряд стояло несколько вешалок, на которых висели шляпы и пальто, тут был высокий, под потолок стеллаж, заваленный книгами, пластинками, проводами и техникой, инструментами, пустыми стеклянными бутылками без этикеток, и еще какой-то мелочевкой, которую Паулина не могла рассмотреть. У стеллажа скромно приткнулась стойка с гитарами, на табуретке рядом лежала скрипка. Вдоль стен стояли разномастные стулья, а рядом со шкафом, где стояла Паулина была раздвинута тяжелая деревянная ширма. Правда один угол помещения все-таки выглядел строго и по-деловому: здесь было несколько письменных столов, ноутбуки, принтер, даже стоял отдельный кулер.  
— Паулина, примерь пока вот это, — Анна Сергов вручила Паулине охапку одежды. — И мы тут туфли выбрали, у тебя какой размер?  
— Тридцать девятый.  
— Тогда черные, держи. Переодеться можно за ширмой.  
Одежда пришлась по размеру, Паулина переоделась в узкую юбку-карандаш, в пеструю шелковую блузку, сверху накинула выданную ей серую жилетку, переобулась.  
— Ну как, все нормально? — из-за ширмы спросила одна Ань.  
— Да, — Паулина вышла. — Только в туфлях непривычно, я нечасто их ношу.  
— Красотка, — одобрительно сказала Серговна. — Твоя сумка, у нее ручки длинные, там кожа нашита, чтобы лучше соскальзывали. — Юр, мы готовы!  
Роль охранника досталось Диме: он стоял у импровизированного входа (два стула), Паулина раз за разом проходила мимо, «случайно» запиналась, задевала плечом и роняла сумку. Юра и Анна Серговна стояли рядом, наблюдали, Саша с Даней остались сидеть за столом за ноутбуком, к ним потом подсела Аня.  
— А попробуй в следующий раз за Димину руку не хвататься, когда его плечом задеваешь, — предложил Юра.  
— Тогда сумка не соскальзывает, — ответила Паулина. — Она легкая, ее подталкивать плечом незаметно надо.  
— Давай в нее сейчас гантели положим, тяжелую же ронять будем. Дим, ты только ногу убирай, иначе мы после репетиции тебя в травму повезем.  
С нагруженной сумкой было легче, по шелковой ткани ручки легко скользили, только из-за тяжести на плече Паулина невольно сутулилась, ее постоянно одергивала Серговна:  
— Прямая спина, пря-мая, и походка легкая, от бедра, женственная.  
Плечо ныло, у Паулины было ощущение, что она уже часа два ходит туда-сюда с этой сумкой, еще и туфли начали натирать.  
— Юрка, ребята, привет! — В офис вошел незнакомый Паулине человек. — По машине короче....  
— О, Вадик! — громко сказал Юра. — А у нас тут репетиция в разгаре, знакомься, Паулина.  
— Извините, я вас прервал, — Вадим подошел ближе, пожал руку Юре, кивнул Серговне.  
— Ничего страшного, — искренне сказала Паулина, обрадовавшись передышке. — Приятно познакомиться.  
— Вадик завтра тебя вместе с Аней отвезет на место съемок, — обратился к Паулине Юра. — Запомни его хорошенько. Вадик раз ты опоздал, то сейчас заменишь Димку, а то он уже устал от роли охранника. Вставай сюда, типа смотри по сторонам. Паулина, давай, иди.  
Паулина привычно прошла пару шагов, столкнулась с Вадиком, уронила сумку. Она думала, что он, как и Дима, уберет ногу, и только в момент падения сумки сообразила, что про гантели он не знает.  
— Нога!!!  
Вадик успел отреагировать и сдвинуть ногу, но поздно, сумка упала прямо ему на щиколотку.  
— Будем считать, что это был хороший знак, — сказал Юра, когда Вадика усадили на стул и вручили ему лед, а Аня принесла крем от ушибов из аптечки. — И завтра все пройдет гладко.  
Съемки прошли отлично. Паулина приехала утром, застала в «Бэкстейдже» только Вадика и рыжую Аню — уже одетую, в светлом парике. Паулину быстро собрали: Аня ее накрасила, выдала одежду и «реквизит», и вот Вадик уже вез их в сторону Гатчины.  
— А остальные где? — Спросила Паулина, когда они припарковались у торгового центра. — Как мы тут найдемся?  
— Они уже внутри, — ответила Аня, просматривая что-то в телефоне. — Я сейчас зайду, а ты подходи минут через пятнадцать. Поднимайся на третий этаж, там салон «Золотая лавка», дальше по сценарию, как вчера репетировали.  
— Хорошо.  
Аня ушла, Паулина осталась ждать. Она немного нервничала, перекладывала телефон из одного кармана сумки в другой, потом спохватилась и убрала в карман жилетки, а то после падения от него одни обломки останутся. У «Золотой лавке» от волнения не осталось не следа, Паулина подошла к входу как ее вчера наставляла Серговна: легкая походка, прямая спина, сумочка небрежно перекинута через плечо, словно в ней не лежат две гантели по два килограмма. С охранником все прошло как по маслу, Паулина перед ним долго извинялась, охранник на ее извинения выдал только «что вы такое в сумке носите, девушка» и, прихрамывая, отошел от нее подальше. Паулина рассматривала витрины, проконсультировалась с девушкой, какие сережки лучше купить в подарок на юбилей маме. Кроме Паулины в салоне была еще занятная парочка, загримированная под клоунов и одетых в ярко-зеленые костюмы.  
— Девушка, вы не смотрите, что мы так выглядим, мы с гастролей едем, времени мало...  
Паулине очень хотелось подойти ближе, чтобы послушать, что будет дальше, но она сдержалась. Наверное, это тот самый розыгрыш, о котором говорил Юра, еще выдаст их нечаянно. У другой витрины стояла теперь уже не-рыжая Аня и Дима в шляпе, что-то негромко обсуждали с третьей девушкой-консультантом. Аня с Димой ушли из лавки первыми, Паулина немного выждала и тоже ушла. Сидела в машине у Вадика, ждала остальных, поглядывая в окошко. Наконец в машину сел Юра, на заднее сидение к Паулине.  
— Молодец, хорошо сработала. Держи, — он протянул ей конверт.  
— Спасибо, — Паулина быстро просмотрела содержимое конверта, две бумажки по пять тысяч, все как договаривались.  
— Мне еще по одному делу заехать нужно, мы тебя у метро где-нибудь высадим, ладно?  
— Без проблем. Если будут еще какие-то съемки, зовите, мне понравилось.  
Юра на это ничего не сказал, а Вадик как-то странно хмыкнул, но Паулина не стала придавать этому значение.  
Ее счастливое неведение закончилось через пару дней после тех самых съемок. Она сидела на кухне вместе со своим соседом по квартире, Максимом. Макс готовил суп под бубнеж телевизора, Паулина пила кофе и в очередной раз искала подходящую вакансию в Интернете, ей так никто и не перезвонил.  
«В Гатчине, в ювелирном салоне, выявили пропажу ювелирных украшений на сумму около трехсот тысяч рублей. По словам сотрудников, кому-то из мошенников удалось заменить золотые украшения поддельными. Ведется расследования....»  
Паулина замерла на месте, чуть не пролив кофе на ноутбук. Она быстро набрала в поисковике «В Гатчине обокрали ювелирный салон», кликнула на первую попавшуюся ссылку, просто совпадения, ведь не может быть. Но на фото с места происшествия был тот самый салон «Золотая лавка».  
— Макс, я на улицу выйду перекурить, — сказала Паулина, резко закрывая ноутбук. Кофе она вылила, на автомате сполоснула чашку и поставила ее в сушилку. Также на автопилоте спустилась вниз, зашла за дом, села на скамейку, кое-как прикурила с третьего раза.  
Ситуация выходила.... Хуевая выходила ситуация, честно призналась перед собой Паулина. Ей запудрили мозги, использовали, подставили, еще и денег заплатили. Как теперь докажешь, что она ко всему этому не причастна? Хотя, стоп. Если пропажу украшений заметили только сейчас, то, возможно, про нее не вспомнят. Но все равно, полиция может и попозже нагрянуть, сейчас они опросят всех продавцов, поднимут видео с камер. Буду от всего отпираться, решила Паулина, закуривая новую сигарету. Скажу, ничего не знаю, никого не видела, искала подарок на юбилей. Подозрительных предметов никаких нет...Одежда! Паулина вспомнила, что одежда со «съемок» так и осталась у нее, вместе с сумочкой и гантелями. Она с трудом подавила порыв быстро сбегать домой, собрать те вещи в один пакет и выкинуть их в помойку. Паулина не была специалистом в криминальных делах, но вряд ли стоило избавляться от каких-то вещей на глаза у соседей по квартире и у всего двора. Лучше потихоньку, незаметно вынести, можно на кусочки порезать, смешать с общим мусором. Или не избавляться, передумала Паулина. Если одежду, в которой она была в салоне, полиция при обыске не найдет, то могут возникнуть вопросы, куда она делась, зачем Паулина решила ее выкинуть, вещи в хорошем состоянии, их еще носить и носить.  
Или можно их просто вернуть. Отдать обратно Юре, мол, забыла, отдаю, вам еще пригодятся. А если будут спрашивать при обыске, сказать, что взяла поносить. Да и с чего будет обыск! Обыскивают, если вина человека доказана, и ордер нужен. Или что там требуется полиции? Нужно будет почитать Уголовный кодекс, что ли.... Да, вернуть вещи и забыть про все произошедшее. Вернуться к нормальной жизни. Нормальной, ага, Паулина вздохнула. Макс сейчас поужинает и запрется у себя, будет в какую-то игрушку рубиться. На аккордеоне не поиграть, Ленка спит, ей в ночую сегодня идти, а когда она уйдет, будет уже девять вечера, у соседей по площадке в этом время дети спят ложатся. Ладно, поиграть можно завтра днем, правда опять придется запираться в ванной. Не об аккордеоне сейчас надо думать!  
Паулина быстро набрала сообщение Юре с предложением встретиться у «Лигова». Юра ответил быстро, договорились на семь вечера.  
Паулина приехала немного раньше, ей не сиделось дома. Ходил туда-сюда вдоль входа в торговый центр и нервно курила. В какой-то момент она даже пожалела, что решила устроить эту встречу, выкинула бы эти шмотки, да забыла бы обо всем.  
Юра пришел ровно в семь. Обрадовался, чмокнул в щечку, сразу забрал пакет.  
— Ты гантели тоже принесла?  
— Ага. Пригодятся вам, наверное.  
— Хоть бы предупредила. Давай прогуляемся по набережной? Воздухом подышим. Кое о чем поговорить с тобой хотел.  
— Ну пойдем, поговорим, — неохотно согласилась Паулина.  
Они перешли дорогу, вышли на набережную Обводного, немного прошли вперед, до Тамбовской. Юра молчал, Паулина нервничала, не зная, что делать.  
— О чем поговорить-то хотел?  
— Я ребятам сказал, что поехал на встречу с тобой, — начал Юра. — Они просили передать, что ты классно сыграла. Анна Серговна сказала, что ты перспективная....  
— Я знаю, что вы ограбили тот ювелирный салон, — не выдержала Паулина.  
— И умная, — договорил Юра. — Хочешь работать вместе с нами?  
— В смысле работать? Грабежом заниматься?  
— Это был не совсем грабеж, — Юра остановился у парапета, привалился бедром к ограждению, закурил. — Заменили одно на другое, просто у нас остались ценные вещи, а у них дешевые. Ты не думай, мы не закоренелые преступники. У нас все спонтанно как-то получилось. Короче, история была такая: Данька, сосед мой, у нас дома рядом. Стояли мы с ним как-то курили утром. И он говорит, видишь вон там «бэха» новая черная стоит? Я говорю, ну вижу и что. А он в ответ: это машина мужика с моего подъезда, он с крадеными вещами дела проворачивает, продает-покупает, у него ломбард под это дело есть, деньги «отмывать». Вот, взял машинку себе новую. Как думаешь, Юрка, через сколько лет мы на такую накопим честным трудом? Даня в то время учителем английского работал, средние классы вел. Я в одном театре с Серговной играл, денег у нас было, сама понимаешь, сколько. Примерно через месяц Данька ко мне в гости в пятницу завалился, проблемы у него в школе начались. Не то сказал, не там влез со своим мнением, и директриса ему сообщила, чтобы он лучше сам уходил, иначе уйдет по статье. У нас театр закрылся на неопределенный срок, какие-то сложности с арендой. Аня приехала нашу компанию поддержать, Анютку с собой привезла . Анечка тоже с театрального, только она из циркового перешла, что-то не пошло у нее там, Серговна их группу вела. Сидим, значит, настроение у всех так себе. И тут Анечка говорит, хотите фокус покажу? Попросила у Ани кольца, серьги, разложила их перед собой и что-то при этом начала нам рассказывать. Говорит-говорит, украшения туда-сюда перекладывает, и раз, а вместо колец фантики лежат. И сережек нет. Вот такой фокус. В цирковом ее кто-то из иллюзионистов-фокусников научил. А я про того мужика, что Даня рассказывал, вспомнил и говорю, вот забавно было бы, прийти к такому в ломбард, краденое золото вынести, вместо него фантики оставить. И в полицию не побежит стучать, у самого рыльце в пушку. Ну и вот тогда все завертелось у нас, а дальше все пошло по накатанной.  
— Получается, в Гатчине вы салон того мужика ограбили?  
— В Гатчине была импровизация, захотелось размяться. А того мужика мы еще год назад на «фантики» развели, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Юра.  
— Ты так спокойно об этом рассказываешь, не боишься, что я....  
— Не боюсь, — спокойно перебил ее Юра. — Раз, как узнала, не пошла в полицию, то и сейчас точно не пойдешь. Ты можешь отказаться от работы. Но я бы на твоем месте согласился.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тебе с нами будет весело, интересно, немного страшно, и еще неплохие деньги можно заработать  
— А я соглашусь, — вдруг успокоившись, сказала Паулина. — Мне все равно терять почти нечего, а влипать в какую-нибудь сомнительную историю лучше всего в веселой и интересной компании. У вашей банды есть какое-нибудь название? Или подпольное прозвище?  
— У нас, между прочим, есть официально зарегистрированное название — ВИА «Шляпники». И «Бэкстейдж» оформлен как наша репетиционная база. Все серьезно, мы никакая-то там шарашкина контора. Ну и еще Серговна просто по первому образованию юрист, она все красиво сделала. А по призванию она актриса, вот такое удивительное сочетание.  
— Послушать, так у вас там все удивительные.  
— А то. Это ты еще про остальных не знаешь.  
Про остальных Юра рассказал в тот же день, совсем поздно вечером. Они сидели в «Бэкстейдже», пили кофе, Юра говорил вполголоса: с Сашкой мы с незапамятных времен дружим, я его сразу позвал. Он нам подогнал микронаушники, думали, будет круто, как в фильмах. Сашка репетитором работал, ему кто-то из бывших учеников про эту фишку рассказал, мол, на экзаменах такими пользуются. Мы попробовали первые пару раз, но оказалось фигня полная, только отвлекает. Саша теперь у нас за изготовление «фантиков» отвечает. Саша к нам Диму привел, он с ним когда-то в одной группе играл, Димка так-то ударник, а до нас работал сборщиком мебели. А Вадик машинами занимается, транспорт находит, «левые» номера делает, но так, что не подкопаешься. А раньше, знаешь, где работал? В Капелле, в оркестре играл, вот так вот. Но мы его уболтали к нам перейти. Играть на тромбоне и тут можно, если очень хочется.  
— О, можно я тогда буду у вас иногда на аккордеоне играть? — обрадовалась Паулина.  
— Приноси обязательно. Он у тебя с чехлом?  
— Да.  
— Отлично, чехол нам пригодится, будем его с собой на «гастроли» брать. 

«Гастролями» между собой называли поездки в разные города. Постоянно «выступать» в Питере или в области было опасно — могли вычислить и поймать, поэтому приходилось ездить, а в Питере была база. В «Бэкстейдже» заранее разрабатывали маршрут, в какие города ехать, как и на чем добираться. Саша изготавливал «фантики» — поддельные кольца, серьги, браслеты. Обычно он делал стандартные заготовки, а доводил до нужно вида уже на месте. Даня занимался организацией, находил им жилье в городах, оформлял билеты и сбывал привезенное из «гастролей».  
Выезжали всегда под прикрытием, как настоящий ансамбль: Юра вез скрипку, Саша — гитару, Паулина — аккордеон, Вадик — тромбон, у Димы, Дани и Ань были чемоданы с костюмами и гримом. Кто бы мог догадаться, что внутри чехлов и чемоданов нашиты дополнительные карманы и сделано двойное дно, а инструменты только на первый взгляд выглядят как настоящие.  
Паулина поначалу пыталась научиться, так же ловко менять настоящие украшения на поддельные, как это делали обе Ани, но выходило у нее так себе. Но она не расстроилась — значит не ее, лучше уж она дальше будет «работать на публику», как это называл Юра.  
У них в репертуаре было много разных номеров. Первыми «на сцене» появлялись Саша и Даня, приходили в намеченный салон, осматривались, запоминали входы-выходы и уходили. Следующими на сцене были Дима и Ани. Обычно Дима играл роль «простачка». Широко улыбался, делал комплименты девушкам-консультантам, шутил, подолгу выбирал украшения. Ани то приходили вместе, как лучшие подружки, то вели себя так, словно впервые друг друга видят. Иногда они ходили «семейным подрядом»: Аня с Димой были парой, а Серговна изображала противную «тетку» Ани, приехавшую навестить племянницу. В конце выходили Паулина и Юра. Юра любил изображать из себя пьяного, у него это виртуозно получалось. Он вис на охраннике, пытался говорить с ним за жизнь, рассказывал всем присутствующим грустную историю о том, как его бросила невеста. Правда, «номер» было немного рискованный, и если обстановка накалялась, Паулина, как бы сжалившись, «уводила» Юру с собой. Ей кроме роли «неловкая девушка с гантелями в сумке», часто приходилось играть девушку «ой-что-то-мне-жарко». Ани сшили для нее желто-сиреневое мини-платье и длинный тренч. В нужный момент Паулина произносила кодовую фразу «ой, что-то мне так жарко» и медленно снимала с себя плащ. Срабатывало на десять из десяти, охранники моментально забывали про работу и смотрели во все глаза. Бывали «выступления», когда Юра с Серговной изображали из себя эксцентричную парочку, которая никак не могла выбрать себе обручальные кольца. Иногда еще они чисто женской компанией разыгрывали «бенефис Анны». Одна из Ань наряжалась и приходила в салон «королевишной» выбирать украшения для себя любимой. Вторая Аня и Паулина становились «злейшими подругами», критиковали все подряд, придирались к каждому камешку. Все заканчивалось ссорой, обиженные Аня и Паулина уходили, а другая Аня оставалась «плачущей» в салоне. Самое главное, конечно, было заморочить голову и продавцам, и охранникам, чтобы Ани успели поменять настоящие украшения на поддельные. Можно было бы работать по одной схеме, но все они любили разнообразие.  
Не все можно было спланировать заранее, бывали случаи, когда приходилось импровизировать на ходу. Один раз, в Самаре, в салоне попался чересчур бдительный охранник. Народу не было, и он буквально глаз не сводил с Ань, стоящих у витрины. Паулина пыталась его отвлечь на себя, но тот, видимо, что-то заподозрил, и на Паулину почти не смотрел. Нужно что-то срочно делать Тут на «сцену» вышел Юра, он терся у входа, притворяясь пьяным и отвлекая второго охранника. Тут на какой-то фразе, он замолчал, стремительно подошел к Паулине, упал перед ней на колени:  
— Девушка! Вы такая красивая, я как вас увидел, так и остолбенел. Девушка, вы пойдете со мной на свидание?  
— Пойду, — звонко ответила Паулина, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше.  
— Горько! — вдруг громко закричала Серговна. — Ну, что стоите, целуйтесь скорее!  
Паулина и глазом моргнуть не успела, как Юра быстро встал, потянул ее на себя и поцеловал.  
— Посмотрите, какая красивая пара, — расслышала Паулина голос Серговны.  
Из салона Паулина с Юрой уходили в обнимку, Ани вслед им желали счастья и чуть ли не хором умилялись, какая романтичная история произошла только что.  
Уже потом договорились они между собой, что «номер с поцелуем» будет сигналом, что пора уходить или скидывать настоящие украшения на пол. Время от времени «поцелуй на публику» Паулина с Юрой разыгрывали из любви к искусству.  
— Красть надо быстро, красиво и нагло, — часто говорил Юра, перед тем, как они шли «выступать».  
— И потом вовремя дать по тапкам, — обычно добавлял Саша.  
В каждом городе они проводили максимум три дня: приезжали, намечали маршрут, генеральная репетиция и все, пора на «сцену». Однажды, в Волгограде, они объехали пять салонов, и в каждым «отыграли» пять разных «выступлений», с разными костюмами и гримом, и в поздно вечером поехали обратно, в Питер.  
Вырученные деньги за украшения делили между собой «Бэкстейдже», обычно выдавал их Даня, он вел всю их «бухгалтерию» совместно с Анной Серговной. Для Паулины «Бэкстейдж» быстро стал вторым домом, она здесь проводила все свободное время, как-то даже жила несколько дней, когда пришлось спешно съезжать со съемной квартиры, а новую не удалось сразу найти. Здесь же они часто играли и сочиняли музыку все вместе: Юра играл на скрипке, Саша на басу, Вадим на тромбоне, Дима на барабанах, Паулина на аккордеоне, Серговне, Ане и Дане доставались роли независимых слушателей. Если в «Бэкстейдж» кто-то в это время заходил из друзей и знакомых группы, их тоже усаживали слушать написанные песни.  
— Вам бы на улицах выступать, — как-то сказал Даня Крастер (Крастер был не просто другом, он еще поставлял Саше материалы для изготовления «фантиков», не за «спасибо» само собой).  
— И выступим, — подхватил Юра. — Только вот обкатаем еще кое-что, в конце припева все-таки «фа» лишняя.  
— Не лишняя там «фа», — в который раз заспорила Паулина. — Все звучит гармонично, не надо ее убирать.  
— Ты послушай, как звучит без нее! Тоже звучит круто, не надо всем «фа» в конце играть.  
На тему музыки они часто спорили. Это были долгие жаркие споры, которые могли растянуться до самой ночи. Все расходились по домам, а они оставались вдвоем. Листы с нотами валялись на стульях и на полу, Юра приносил шаверму из ближайшей забегаловки, Паулина разливала кофе по чашкам. Они торопливо ужинали и снова брались за инструменты.  
В одну такую ночь в «Бэкстейдж» зашли необычные гости, двое парней, только один  
был одет в костюм горничной и с черной помадой на губах, а другой в брюках, в жилетке с белой рубашкой, и оба в темных солнцезащитных очках. От кофе они вежливо отказались, вручили Юре потрепанную спортивную сумку, а тот им отдал объемный пакет. После этого гости тут же ушли.  
— Это кто такие? — спросила Паулина.  
— Лучшие специалисты по маскировке в криминальном мире, — ответил Юра.  
— Вот эти? В таком виде? Юр, ты шутишь?  
— Не шучу. Серьезно, они по мелочи, как мы, не работают, грабят по-крупному. Их босс нас слегка «крышует», а мы ему за это платим.  
— Я думала, что «крышевание» осталось в девяностых, — удивилась Паулина.  
— Если бы.... Но если все сложится, как надо... — недоговорил Юра. — Слушай, может по домам, времени начало четвертого уже.  
— Можно и по домам, — Паулине хотелось узнать, что имел в виду Юра, но он явно специально сменил тему. — Я такси сейчас вызову, тебя завезти по дороге?  
— Не надо, я тут перекантуюсь. До дома доедешь, позвони, Поля.  
— Не зови меня так!  
— Красиво же, Полюшка-Поля.  
— Все, спокойной ночи, Юр. До завтра.  
— До завтра. 

*** 

Это, конечно, Юра взбаламутил всех поехать из Иркутска в Хабаровск. В Иркутске они удачно «выступили» в четырех салонах, Анечка еще в этот раз так хитро провернула, что фальшивых украшений вместо настоящих оставила меньше, чем планировали изначально. Вот на этой волне общего куража и радостного настроения они приехали в Хабаровск. В первом салоне все прошло идеально, а во втором не очень. После этого решили, что пора ехать обратно, в Питер. Даня с Вадиком уехали искать билеты или транспорт для обратной дороги, Серговна вместе с Аней и Димой упаковывали чемоданы, Саша с Юрой раскладывали украшения по чехлам с инструментами. Паулина сидела на кухне с чаем и старалась не уснуть, из-за смены часовых поясов у нее совсем сбился режим дня. И тут совершенно неожиданно в дверь кто-то позвонил.  
— Вы кого-то ждете? — Паулина вышла в коридор, где уже стояли Саша и Юра, из комнаты выглянула Серговна.  
— Никого, — шепотом ответил Юра. — У Даньки ключи есть.  
— Может, соседи? — предположила Аня.  
— Может.  
В дверь снова позвонили, потом постучали.  
— Так, план такой: Сашка, снимай всю верхнюю одежду, бери обувь и дуй к Димке и девочкам в комнату, там быстренько собираетесь, одеваетесь. Я сейчас в другой комнате закончу с инструментами, и к вам приду. Паулина, открывай двери: если это вдруг соседи, узнай, что надо, в квартиру не пускай, на площадке пообщаетесь. Если это вдруг кто-то более серьезный, то идите на кухню, дверь, главное, плотно закрой. На, держи, — Юра сунул растерянной Паулине в руке чехол с аккордеоном.  
— Зачем? — только успела спросить Паулина.  
— Там сверху, пригодится, — шепнул Юра и скрылся в комнате.  
В дверь снова позвонили и постучали.  
— Да, иду-иду, — крикнула Паулина. Быстро занесла чехол на кухню, поставила у стола, и направилась к двери.  
— Кто там?  
— Полиций, откройте, пожалуйста.  
Паулина выдохнула, открыла дверь. На площадке стояло двое мужчин, один повыше, другой пониже. Одеты они были не в форму, а в обычную одежду.  
— Документы покажите, — сухо сказала Паулина. Она вышла, прикрыла за собой дверь.  
— Конечно, — засуетился тот, что был ниже ростом. — Вот, смотрите, — он махнул красным удостоверением перед Паулиной. — Оперуполномоченный Иван Светло, а это мой коллега — Иван Евстигнеев. Иван, покажите, пожалуйста, ваше удостоверение тоже.  
Иван мрачно посмотрел на своего коллегу, но все-таки достал из внутреннего кармана куртки «корочки» и быстро показал их Паулине.  
— И зачем вы пришли?  
— Знаете, это дело лучше не обсуждать вот так. Мы пройдем? Это ненадолго, буквально пятнадцать минут, — попросил тот Ваня, который был ниже ростом.  
— Если на пятнадцать минут.... Проходите. Только обязательно разуйтесь.  
Оперуполномоченные не только разулись, но и разделись, аккуратно повесив куртки на вешалку. Паулина наблюдала за ними, гадая, успел Юра перебраться к другим в комнату или нет.  
— Проходите на кухню, устраивайтесь, как вам будет удобнее, — Паулина зашла на кухню последняя, закрыла за собой дверь. Один Ваня уселся на табуретку, стоящую между столом и холодильником, второй сел рядом. Паулина села на свое место, взяла в руки кружку с чаем.  
— Мы к вам пришли по поводу дела в торговом центре «Горизонт», обокрали ювелирный салон. Вы, наверное, помните? Охрана торгового центра передала нам ваши контакты и сказали, что вы будете готовы выступить свидетелем.  
— Да, я помню. Но я вроде уже все рассказала вчера...  
Именно из-за этой накладки решили уезжать из Хабаровска. После «выступлений» они всегда расходились постепенно, ни в коем случае не группой. В этот раз Паулине выпало уходить последней, она покрутилась еще возле других магазинов, и уже собралась на выход, как ее перехватил охранник из ювелирного салона. Охранник начал сбивчиво рассказывать, что у них вот буквально только что ограбили салон, а Паулина как раз присутствовала, не могла бы она помочь им составить фотороботы, чтобы потом передать в полицию. Пришлось соглашаться, иначе бы вся ситуация выглядела подозрительной. Паулина старалась рассказывать как можно меньше: никого не запомнила, интересовалась только украшениями, еще такая духота в магазине, даже плащ пришлось снять. Продиктовала свои данные, только в чуть-чуть изменила имя, а адрес съемной квартиры в Хабаровске назвала верный, все равно они скоро всей группой уедут отсюда. Видимо, в Хабаровске полиция работала очень оперативно.  
— Полина, вы не могли бы повторить ваш рассказ? — мягко попросил второй Иван, который был повыше.  
— Не знала, что полицейским разрешили делать татуировки, — сказала Паулина, мельком посмотрев на забитые пальцы оперуполномоченного Евстигнеева.  
— Нужно идти в ногу со временем, — влез в разговор другой Иван. — Так что насчет произошедшего в салоне?  
— Я не заметила ничего подозрительного, — ответила Паулина. — Были какие-то покупатели, вроде бы три девушки, и, кажется, потом еще один мужчина подошел. Или двое? Я, честно говоря, внимания не обратила, выбирала серьги, мне было не до того.  
— Может, приметы какие-то особенные были? Родимые пятна, например?  
— У одного мужчины были усы, куртка кожаная. Второй был в шляпе. А, у одной девушки было очень красивое зеленое пальто и желтый шарфик, я еще подумала, что нужно такой же шарфик себе поискать, — с наивным видом рассказывала Паулина, стараясь не рассмеяться, глядя как оба Вани недовольно хмурятся. — Кажется, эта девушка купила себе новое обручальное кольцо, старое потеряла. Плохая примета, кстати, потерять обручальное кольцо, вы знали об этом?  
— Нет, — недовольно ответил Иван Евстигнеев. — Ваня, у тебя еще вопросы какие-то есть?  
— Да. Полина, вы проживаете в Хабаровске?  
— Нет.  
— А где?  
— Санкт-Петербург. К чему вы...  
— А в Хабаровск зачем приехали?  
— По личным причинам, но все-таки....  
— Это ваш инструмент? — не унимался Иван Светло, показав на чехол с аккордеоном.  
— Мой.  
— Вы приехали в Хабаровск со своим баяном? Интересно, а зачем вам тут баян?  
— Во-первых, это аккордеон, — нарочито сердитым голосом ответила Паулина. — Во-вторых, это мой личный музыкальный инструмент, я предпочитаю путешествовать вместе с ним, законом это не запрещено.  
— Не запрещено, — согласился Иван. — Но все равно немного странно. Вы позволите....  
Договорить он не успел, Паулина решила не тянуть кота за хвост, а действовать. Она плеснула горячий чай в лицо Вани, который был с татуировками, отбросила кружку в сторону, пытаясь попасть другому Ивану в лицо. Вскочила с табурета, быстро придвинула к себе ногой чехол с аккордеоном и достала оттуда два пистолета.  
— Ну-ка встали и отошли в угол кухни! — Паулина держала в каждой руке по пистолету.  
— Сука, блядь, я ничего не вижу, — Иван закрывал лицо руками. — Больно, пиздец.  
— Помоги своему другу.  
— Хорошо-хорошо.  
Ваня Светло аккуратно придерживая Ивана за плечи, повел его за собой, послушно замер у раковины.  
— Вот так и стойте, — сказала Паулина. — Стоите и не дергаетесь, хорошо?  
— Да, стоим-стоим, заладила одно и тоже, — раздраженно сказал Иван.  
— Слушай, обожженный чаем, не зли меня, — дружелюбно попросила Паулина. — У меня левая рука развита так же как правая, я с одиннадцати лет на аккордеоне играю. Только целюсь не очень, бывают промашки. Вместо ноги попаду тебе в яйца, будет очень больно.  
Ваня Светло после ее слов слегка побледнел, а Иван убрал руки от лица.  
Паулина воспользовалась моментом, подхватила их чехла наручники, мысленно пообещав, что когда все это закончится, обнимет и расцелует Вадима. Потому что наручники были его идеей, он взял их с собой по приколу «ну что мы за банда, даже наручников нет, давайте они будут». А за пистолеты нужно будет поблагодарить потом Сашу и Крастера. Они сделали отличные муляжи «Макарова», их тоже взяли с собой шутки ради, всерьез ими никто пользоваться не собирался, тем более стреляли пистолеты только пластиковыми пульками, Но Иваны об этом не знали, и как надеялась, Паулина не узнают.  
— Подними, — она подтолкнула наручники ногой к Вани Светло. — Там батарея, перекинь цепочку, один «браслет» твоему другу, другой — себе. Быстро!  
— Ты сама себе сейчас хуже делаешь, — устало сказал Ваня, послушно застегивая наручники на себе и на Иване. — Нападение на сотрудников полиции....  
— Вы такие же полицейские, как я оперная певица, — перебила Паулина.  
— Поля, что тут у тебя происходит? — на кухню вдруг зашел Юра, в верхней одежде и в обуви, словно только что с улицы.  
— Вот, пришли пообщаться, типа из полиции. Но разговор не задался.  
— Понятно. Парни, а дайте ваши документы посмотреть, — попросил Юра.  
— Мои в куртке остались, — сердито ответил Иван. Щеки и лоб у него до сих пор были ярко-красные.  
— У меня с собой, — Ваня кое-как достал из кармана джинс удостоверение, кинул его Юре.  
— Спасибо, — Юра поднял «корочки», внимательно посмотрел. — Надо же, почти как настоящее. Хорошо сделано, но все-таки липа.  
— Что делать с ними будем? — спросила Паулина. — Мне кажется, от них лучше избавится, — роль нужно было играть до конца, хотя она понимала, что сейчас они сильно рискуют.  
— Да пусть так остаются, — отмахнулся Юра. — Холодильник рядом, с голода не умрут. Парни, эй, я вот тут вам ключи оставлю, — Юра поставил табуретку на середину кухни, достал ключи из кармана чехла, положил их на табуретку. — У одного из вас ноги длинные, если будет действовать аккуратно, то сможет достать. Или попробуйте телефоны поискать друг у друга в карманах штанов, если в куртках не оставили. Позвоните, попросите кого-нибудь вам помочь....  
— Блядь, я вас найду и уебу, клоуны ебучие. Шутники хуевы.  
— Остынь, Вань. Они, кажется, не поняли, во что влипли, — вдруг улыбнулся Ваня. — Вам же пиздец, вы грабанули салон хана Замая. А хан очень, очень не любит делиться с кем-то своим золотом. Он вас из-под земли достанет.  
— Думаю, на этом нам стоит попрощаться. Пока, ребята, надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся, — Юра закрыл чехол с аккордеоном, подхватил его и вышел, Паулина за ним.  
— Где остальные? — тихо спросила она. — Куда мы?  
— Девочки с Димой и Даней уже уехали, — отрывисто сказала Юра, выходя на площадку и захлопывая дверь квартиры. — И мы сейчас поедем. В машине обуешься, оденешься, вещи твои там, нас Вадик и Саша уже внизу ждут. Не вызывай лифт, так спустимся.  
Паулина еле поспевала за Юрой, он-то был в нормальной обуви, а она в домашних тапочках.  
— Юр, пистолеты, — спохватилась Паулина, она до сих пор держала их в руках.  
— Давай обратно уберем.  
Они в четыре руки убрали пистолеты. Юра накинул на Паулину свою куртку.  
— Простудишься еще.  
Они спокойно вышли из подъезда, без спешки сели в машину, как будто ничего такого не происходит. Вадим аккуратно выехал со двора и влился в поток машин.  
— Куда мы едем? — Паулина с трудом переоделась в джинсы и свитер, места на заднем сидение было мало  
— До Биробиджана, а оттуда до Читы, — ответил с переднего пассажирского сидения Саша. — Если «хвоста» не будет, то в Питер рванем. Пока план такой.  
— Думаешь, нас будут преследовать?  
— Кто их знает, — сказал Юра. — Когда приедем в Питер, нужно будет посидеть тихо и не высовываться. Заодно и провернем кое-что, это легально, не думайте. Короче, Даня тут нашел вариант для нас, чтобы мы выступили как группа, а то, сколько можно в «Бэкстейдже» репетировать....  
Паулина рассеяно слушала Юрин треп, о том, как они будут где-то там играть, и думала, что дальше у них будет все, как ей когда-то говорил Юра — весело, интересно, немного страшно, и еще получится заработать немного денег.


End file.
